Claire Meyer
Claire Meyer, played by Leven Rambin, was the youngest daughter of Jennifer and Peter Meyer. Claire had the special abilities of precognitive dreaming and telepathy, a gene trait inherited from her mother. She was murdered in Season 3 by the notorious Hill Killer when he injected an air bubble into her IV, so she suffered an embolism since not enough blood got to her heart and the air blocked it, killing her. Background Claire was best friends with Miranda King, Naomi Jones and Dana Harper. She was the 'good girl' of the group, quiet and reserved around others, but when she was around her friends, she opened up. History Season 1 Claire meets a boy in her class named Fernando Montgomery and the two begin to date. Soon afterwards, Claire starts to have strangely vivid dreams, and her mother reveals that these dreams are dreams that predict the future. The first of which shows a deadly plane crash that seems to tear a house down. After that, she sees the paralyzation of Dana's brother. After it occurs, Claire tells Dana that she saw this, but Dana reacts quickly and asks if Claire is drunk. She says that her comment was not funny, and she drives off. When Fernando learns of her dreams, he tells her that it is very unlikely. She storms home. The next morning, Claire is gone. She has gone missing, and the police suspect kidnapping. A dead body is found in the forest surrounding Cherry Hill, with Claire's cell phone underneath it. It is revealed to not be Claire's body, and the phone was planted there to trick the police. Claire is still missing and the hunt continues for her. Once she is found by her family in a cabin, we discover in the finale that Claire was kidnapped following a row with Fernando in which she fell and hit her head on a lamp post, determined to be with her and 'protect' her from people discovering her secret, we discover Fernando took her so they could hide and cut her hair in the hope she'd be unable to identify as Claire so they could escape. Once Fernando is arrested, we find out her plane crash dream is true as it falls on the Harper Household. Season 2 Claire says goodbye to her best friend Naomi, who is heading off to college. Claire is apprehensive about Naomi boarding a plane to Michigan, unaware of her parents' arguments that are rocking their marriage. Claire eats dinner with her sister Lauren. She asks how Lauren's job is doing. Lauren lies to her and says it's going great. She asks Claire if she's had any dreams lately. Claire admits that ever since she's been found in the cabin, the dreams have subsided. Claire and Lauren have a discussion about Fernando. Lauren says that Fernando kidnapped Claire because he was obsessed with her and wanted to protect her from the world. It's mentioned that Fernando is in a mental instiution in Santa Rosa, California. Claire asks Lauren if she thinks Fernando really loved her like he said he did. Lauren says she thinks he truly did love her, but he just showed it in the wrong way. She tells Claire not to worry and that she'll find the right guy some day. In the end montage, Claire is shown deleting a picture of her and Fernando from her phone. Claire confesses to Miranda that she can read other people's minds. Claire is woken up from her sleep by her brother John. He came in to check in on her because she was moaning in her sleep and mumbling random words. John was able to catch one of them -- "Harvey". Claire tells Miranda about what John heard, and Miranda says that she probably doesn't know anyone named Harvey because she hasn't left the house in six months. Claire accuses Miranda of making excuses for Fernando when Miranda says that Fernando truly loved her, but forgot to take his meds. Miranda tells Claire she'll take her out to meet Harvey. Claire is confused -- there really is a Harvey? Miranda says that Harvey and his family just moved in that morning. Claire is shocked -- she said his name in the middle of the night. Miranda suggests that Claire's two 'superpowers' (telepathy and precognitive dreaming) combined last night so she saw Harvey in the future and then read his mind to learn his name. Claire cites it as a possibility but is confused because she doesn't rememebr dreaming at all. Miranda brings Claire outside and Harvey introduces himself to Claire. Upon meeting Harvey, Claire finally recalls her dream -- of her and Harvey kissing in the rain. Claire goes to New York and meets Quin Dunlap, a genetecist. He tells her that her powers are evolving and that it may eventually have some negative effects on her health. Claire returns back home and fears she may have a brain tumor. She goes to get tested and finds out there's nothing wrong, just an ear infection that is effecting her equilibrium. The doctors fear it may turn into something worse, so they put her on medication. Claire's relationship with Harvey begins to blossom. Season 3 Four months later, Claire and Harvey are still going strong. Claire attends Naomi's welcome home party and is there when Miranda goes missing. Claire uses her mind reading abilities to track down Miranda to the McGreggor farm on the outskirts of town where they find Leon McGreggor's dead body, gutted and hanged. The girls vow not to say a word about their whereabouts. Claire's health begins deteriorating when she learns that she has indeed contracted a brain tumor. When Peter visits with his new fiance Gina, Claire is more forgiving toward him while Lauren is more cynical and John a bit more edgy as well. Claire begins making a 'bucket list' of sorts just in case she succumbs to her wounds during her surgery. Claire writes Fernando a forgiving letter, but her mother disapproves of it. Claire's abilities begin to evolve even more when her thoughts are transferred to her mother and to John, and she begins to fear this may make things worse. Claire argues with Jennifer about the letter, saying she wants to finally forgive him, that way she doesn't have any grudges when she goes in for her surgery and that Fernando knows that she's forgiven him. Jennifer finally agrees on it. The family attends a Halloween party at their aunt's house, where Claire and Lauren are constantly flirted with by Eddie Snow, her aunt's godson. They arrive home and Claire spends her final day before the surgery with Harvey. Claire goes to pick up something for Naomi at her dad's house and is met by an angry Tyrell, who just had a fight with Eve. Tyrell goes to Claire's house to apologize, and Claire becomes a bit uncomfortable. Later, Claire begins filling out a journal. She goes downstairs, calling for her mother, when she collapses, bleeding from her nose profusely. Claire is rushed into surgery, and she tells her mother to get the journal of her bed. Lauren, who is on her way home from visiting Summer's new home in Los Angeles, goes to pick up the journal before arriving at the hospital. The journal contains the moments in Claire's life where she realized how much she meant to everyone, stating how much they meant to her at the same time. She got to write down entries for Naomi, Dana, Miranda and half-way through her entire family before being rushed to surgery. Claire's surgery was a success, and was resting at night when the Hill Killer stalked his way in. He injected Claire's IV with an air bubble. Claire's life flashed before her very eyes, and she suffered an embolism. She died moments later, becoming the fifth victim of the notorious Hill Killer. Reception Claire has been an overall well-received character in both reviews and awards. She was nominated for a Rightees! Award for the 2009 Edition of the show in the ''Best Lead Female Character ''category. Despite being regular reviewer Blake's favorite character, she placed fourth on his list of the top 10 Cherry Hill characters, mostly because of her lack of screentime. Claire's death scene received critical acclaim for its execution and boldness. Blake proclaimed the episode in which she was murdered, Fallen Angel, as the best episode of Cherry Hill yet as well as placing it as number 1 on his list of favorite scripts on the Righters Untie! Network, where the show airs. Trivia *Claire is the third main character to die, and the first to be directly murdered. *Her surname, Meyer, is derived from Germany. *'Claire' is a given name of French, Latin and Irish origin. It means 'clear' or 'famous' *Until her tragic death, Claire had appeared in 35 episodes through the three seasons she starred in. She also appeared in a flashback in the finale, bringing her total appearances to 36. *Claire had the powers of precognitive dreaming (seeing future events in her dreams) and Telepathy (reading other people's minds, transferring her thoughts to others' minds).